1. Field of the Invention
The present inventionn relates to ladders for boarding inflatable boats. More specifically it relates to ladders for assisting divers in exiting the water and entering the boat.
2.Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of boarding ladders specifically designed for boarding small boats are known in the related art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,330 issued to Langevin in Feb. 1986 discloses a boat ladder for boarding an inflatable pontoon boat, dinghy, or similar small craft having opposed generally parallel gunwales. The ladder has two generally parallel ladder supports, each with a first end bendable across on of the gunwales. Plural and parallel ladder steps extend betwwen the two ladder supports and a strap is coupled at one end to the first end of both ladder supports. U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,820 issued to Cosman et al in February 1980 discloses a boarding ladder for use in conjunction with an inflatable boat having an inflatable side pontoon and specifically, to an improved boarding ladder including a strap assembly for mounting the ladder to the inflatable boat.